Katherine vs Elena: Damon is Mine
by AmethystSparkles
Summary: This isn't a happy ever after story that all is perfect, no this story has sadness, pain and alot more. Damon is dating Katherine but likes Elena, see how it turns out. A/U
1. Start of the Story

_**-Future-**_

**31st October 2012 – 8.00pm**

Eighteen year old Elena Gilbert was lying in a hospital bed, in a single room at Mystic Falls Hospital. She was breathing through a mask, she had cuts and bruises all over her pale skin and there was a stain of blood that had seeped through the white hospital gown she was wearing. Her long brown hair was messy and all over the place.

Beside her bed sitting holding her left hand was a eighteen year old man, his skin was pale, he had black messy hair, he wore jeans, black shirt and black leather jacket.

If only he had been there sooner and noticed the signs, then Elena wouldn't be in hospital.

Her brother Jeremy Gilbert came into the room, and placed a hand on Damon's shoulder. Damon looked up at Jeremy with his icy blue eyes.

"Any news?" Damon croaked.

Jeremy sighed gravely "The doctors aren't sure if she will make it though, all we can do is pray"

"What about the baby?" Damon asked, dreading the answer.

Jeremy paused for a moment, looked over at his older sister sadly and then back to Damon, his next words made Damon nearly break down there.

"The baby didn't make it…"

* * *

**November 10****th**** 2011 – 6.00pm (Elena & her friends are 16/17 – Damon is 17)**

"Hello, Mrs. Salvatore" Elena said happily as Elizabeth opened the front door of the Salvatore Mansion

"Call me Lizzie or Elizabeth dear, Mrs Salvatore makes me feel so old" Elizabeth said

"Ok Lizzie" Elena said, smiling.

"Oh, Elena" Elizabeth rushed forward and crushed her in a bone-breaking hug. "You are such a beautiful girl. How are you feeling, dear? "

Elena found out something interesting at that moment. It was amazing at how long you could go without fresh oxygen and still be able to get out a forced, "I'm fine."

She probably could have gone a few more moments longer and still been able to get out an inaudible, "Mphimdnek", but it wasn't necessary because at that moment Damon had gotten out of his car having just got home and noticed Elena's face going blue.

"MUM!" he shouted, rolling his eyes, "Get off her, she can't breathe."

"Oh, nonsense, Damon darling-,"Elizabeth told her son, nonchalantly, but was cut off when Damon pulled Elena away from Elizabeth's arms, and into his own for a more warm and welcoming hug.

"How are you 'Lena? It's been so long" He said

"I'm good, and yourself?" she replied

"Just fine, just finished work for today" he held her arm's length. They stared into each other eyes for a moment until Elizabeth coughed. Damon let go of Elena and walked inside.

"Elena dear, want to help me with dinner?" Elizabeth asked

"Sure" Elena smiled

* * *

"Elena can you take the roast out of the oven?" Elizabeth asked as she mixed up something in a bowl.

"I can do that" Elena smiled and placed it on the counter.

"So how do you possibly remember all these recipes by heart?" Elena asked

"With three hungry boys its easy plus years of cooking" Elizabeth smiled

Elizabeth walked over to a drawer and opened it taking out a small book, she gave Elena the book.

Elena opened the delicate book and looked through the pages, many of them were written in Italian but Elizabeth had scribbled English directions on the bottom of each page.

"Here is the Cheesecake recipe." Elena, as she started reading.

"Someday I'll pass these down to you" She said with a little smile.

"Me?" Elena's head snapped up. "Wouldn't you give them to Damon or Stefan?"

"Damon has a gift for cooking; he only needs to see me cooking something once and can make it himself just like that. He's been like that since he was a teen but my son has cooked some things that would put me to shame." Elizabeth smiled proudly.

"Stefan on the other hand avoids the kitchen like plaque. I hope the girl he marries can cook" She added.

She couldn't believe Elizabeth had so casually offered up such an important family heirloom to her as if it was no big deal.

"Your mother and I were hoping one day you would marry either Stefan or Damon" Elizabeth said out of nowhere.

Elena raised an eyebrow in question to that statement.

"It doesn't matter, Stefan seems interest in Caroline Forbes and Damon is with a girl named Katherine" Elizabeth said, waving a hand in dismissing it.

"Is Katherine coming tonight?" Elena asked, in interest.

Katherine Pierce was dating Damon for a few months now, Katherine was the same age as Elena but was a year younger than Damon. But she had never actually spoken to Katherine.

"Yes, but if you ask me I only put up with her because Damon loves her. I have no idea what Damon sees in her though, she is not that polite and just to warn you stay out of her way, she has quite a temper and doesn't take no for an answer, everything has to be her way" Elizabeth replied, a tone of dislike was heard in her reply.

"Oh" Elena said

Elizabeth smiled "Not to worry dear, but I gave you recipes because you are basically family dear, you are the daughter I wish I could have had"

"Thanks Lizzie" Elena replied, shyly.

"And again I'm sorry for what happened to your parents Elena; just know we are all here for you and Jeremy if you ever need anything just ask. This house is opened to you both whenever you want to come over" Elizabeth said, as they heard footsteps down the stairs

"So need any help?" Damon asked, coming into the kitchen, he flashed Elena a smile, she turned away blushing lightly.

"Damon can you please set the table" Elizabeth said

Damon nodded and left, Elena watched him go then she turned to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth gave her a knowing look, but Elena didn't ask.

* * *

Elizabeth had been right; she did not like Katherine one bit. She could tell by the first twenty minutes of her being there that Katherine was a selfish, snob bitch who always got her own way no matter what.

After dinner Caroline, Stefan, Katherine, Damon and Elena went into the lounge room to watch a movie.

"Ok so Caroline you pick we could watch Saw or we could watch Paranormal Activity 3?" Stefan, holding up the two scary movies in each hand.

Elena hoped Caroline didn't pick Paranormal Activity 3 she really didn't like those types of movies, she watched Katherine come into the room and sit next to Damon, curling up beside him. Elena turned away before she could be spotted staring.

It was already quite dark outside but when they closed the curtains and the door it was close enough to been pitch black.

"It ain't watching either of them, let's go Damon" Katherine said, standing up and pulling Damon with her. They both went out the front door and Elena heard Damon's car drive off.

Caroline had picked Paranormal Activity minutes into the film Caroline and Stefan were already in each other's arms cuddling up to each other; Elena swore she heard them kiss once. "Ok, I admit it I do get scared easily!"

"Shh Stefan your ruining the tension" Caroline whispered with her head muzzled into his neck.

"You're not even looking at the screen 'Care" he replied while he lightly fingered her hair.

"I am… yeah something scary happening" Stefan laughed and left it at that, he wouldn't make her watch it if she was too scared, the room fell silent again as the tension built and the pillows were squeezed tighter.

Elena dug her head in a pillow that was sitting on her lap not wanting to see what was happening, just as something went to jump out on the scream a large roar burst through the front door making all three of them scream senselessly. Damon burst out in fits of laughter, tears running down his face.

"DAMON!" Elena yelled throwing the pillow at him, but it didn't stop him from laughing. "It's not funny, I could have died!"

"Of what?"

"A heart attack" He stopped laughing and shot a playful apologetic look, she couldn't be angry at him even if she tried he was too charming, too hot. He flopped back next her on the sofa lifting up her legs on to him, tingles shot down her spine as soon as their skin met; all she could focus on was his hands on her shins.

As the movie progressed Elena drifted slowly asleep, Damon caressing her leg had relaxed her and she had never been so comfortable.

* * *

_**That's the chapter and a future part of the story.**_

_**I need a beta reader for this story, if you would like to be my beta reader please message me soon, please review and tell me what you think so far.**_

_**It seems Damon likes Elena but is dating Katherine. **_

_**Somehow Elena is pregnant in future and ends up in hospital. I wonder what will happen in this story. It is for everyone to decide what happens next chapter.**_

_**Please either review saying A or B or C or D to the following:**_

_**A) Katherine comes over the next morning and finds Elena cuddle up to Damon asleep**_

_**B) Damon wakes up and then avoids Elena**_

_**C) Katherine befriends Elena**_

_**D) Caroline finds Elena and Damon asleep together and gossips around the school making her a very bad friend.**_

_**You have 4 choices; please review, whichever gets the most votes will be what happens in the next chapter.**_

_**AmethystSparkles**_


	2. Pissed off Katherine & Blue

**Chapter Two:**** Pissed off Katherine & Blue**

**November 12****th**** 2011 – 7.00am**

Elena woke up hours later to feel someone had their arm around her waist. Elena opened her eyes slowly to see she was still in the Lounge Room, the TV was off and there was no sight of Caroline and Stefan.

She looked up to see Damon was sleeping next to her, his arms around her waist and she could feel his breath of her neck. Elena blushed, she tried getting up knowing this was wrong, Katherine was his girlfriend after all, but Damon had tightened his hold on her and snuggled into her even more.

Elena kept trying to get out of his arms to escape before someone would see but Damon wouldn't let her. She sighed and decided to close her eyes and get some more sleep.

Which of course didn't happen. She heard the front door slam shut and felt Damon move; Elena opened her eyes again to see he was awake and staring in horror at the front door. Elena turned to see Katherine was standing there, hands on her hips, looking very pissed off.

"Having fun?" Katherine said, angrily.

Elena sat up remembering Elizabeth's warning about not getting in Katherine's way, now she dreaded what would happen to her.

"It's not what it looks like," Damon protested, getting up and walking over to Katherine.

"Oh it's _exactly_ what it looks like Damon," Katherine said, coldly.

"She is like a little sister to me," Damon tried again; Elena felt a stab of pain at those words but tried not to show it.

If things were already bad it just got a whole lot worse.

"What's going on here?" Stefan's voice came through the room. Caroline and Stefan had just come downstairs, both looking like they just got out of bed.

"She slept with him," Katherine hissed, glaring at Elena. Stefan and Caroline looked at Elena to see what she had to say.

"It's not like that, Elena fell asleep during the movie last night and I was going to wake her up but I fell asleep too." Damon said, taking the spotlight off of Elena.

"Well now that we got that sorted, let's get some breakfast!" Caroline said, trying to change the subject.

Elena excused herself to use the bathroom; she ran upstairs and walked into the bathroom which was just by the staircase. She turned on the tap at the sink and washed her face and then looked into the mirror to see Katherine standing behind her.

Elena turned around, keeping her guard up.

"I just want to make it clear, Damon belongs to me." Katherine said, coldly.

"He isn't property you know," Elena said, crossing her arms.

"I saw him first, he loves me, not you, and you will not get in my way." Katherine continued, ignoring Elena's comment.

Elena turned to leave the bathroom but Katherine grabbed her wrist and forced her to look at her.

"What's going on in here?" Caroline came in, seeing Katherine had a grip on Elena's wrist.

"Nothing, I was just telling Elena here she will live to regret messing with me, remember this isn't over" Katherine hissed, she then let go of Elena's wrist and pushed pass her and Caroline out of the bathroom.

"Don't worry about her, she just thinks she owns every guy in the school, trust me she won't hold a grudge for long, she doesn't stay with the same guy for long." Caroline tried to reassure her.

Elena turned to stare at the mirror. She hadn't even been here a few months after her parents died and already she made an enemy and by the looks of it Katherine seemed to be able to hold grudges for a long time even though Caroline tried reassuring her otherwise.

* * *

"I would be careful if I was you, Katherine can be a real bitch when she wants to be." Stefan said, as he, Caroline and Elena walked towards the school an hour later.

"Stefan! I tried reassuring Elena before Katherine won't do anything she's all talk. Now look, you just ruined it by telling her that" Caroline said, rolling her eyes.

"She has a right to know what she is in for when it comes to Katherine, there's no point sugar coating it for her" Stefan said

"I didn't mean to fall asleep during the movie, and its not like we did anything wrong. Why can't she understand that?" Elena said, looking desperately between her two friends.

"Because she's Katherine," Stefan explained like that's all he needed to say.

"Hey, what's up guys?" Bonnie said, falling into step with the three of them.

"Not much, just Elena here got Katherine turned into a green eyed monster" Caroline said, airily.

"Caroline!" Elena hissed

The bell rang and everyone headed off to class. Her day was slow and uneventful until History where she sat next to Matt. She had slumped her head down on the desk before lesson started and Matt noticed the change in her chirpy self.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. She looked up at him and his heart skipped a beat. He had a crush on Elena since she first came to this school a few months ago, after she moved here, after her parents died.

"Not really," Elena replied, not looking up from her desk.

"What happened?" he asked his voice full of concern.

Elena sighed "Katherine thinks I have feelings for her boyfriend so she kind of threaten me and yeah"

"Oh," Matt said, and then he added "Well do you?"

Elena rose an eyebrow "Do I what?"

"Have feelings for him?" Matt asked.

Elena looked at Matt, she could see hope and sadness in his eyes, she knew Matt had a thing for her as Caroline said and she knew Matt was the kind of guy she would date and marry because he was so easy to talk to.

"No." Elena lied, feeling bad already lying to Matt. She saw the sadness disappear in his eyes though and saw it replaced with happiness.

"Then what's there to worry about?" Matt then said

"Stefan says Katherine is the type of person that won't let something like this go." Elena said, just as Mr Saltzman walked into class.

Give it a few weeks; Katherine will not hold a grudge for that long" Matt tried reassuring her.

She knew Matt was trying to sugar coat it just like Caroline did, but she knew that it was going to be worse than that, the fact is Elena did not know how bad it was going to be.

* * *

Elena walked into Jenna's house after coming back from school and saw Jenna was in the kitchen attempting to make dinner.

"Hey Elena, hope you're hungry, I am cooking up a feast tonight!" Jenna said as soon as Elena walked into the kitchen.

Elena opened the fridge to grab a bottle of water and turned to Jenna raising an eyebrow.

"You cooking? Are you trying to impress someone?" Elena said, smiling.

"Well, your teacher is coming over for dinner." Jenna replied, checking the oven to see if the roast pork was done.

"Ah" Elena said, not knowing what else to say, it felt strange since Jenna never really tried to impress anyone before for a long time since that Logan jerk.

"I'll be in my room doing my homework then." Elena said, heading out to the stairs.

"Oh, a friend of yours came by before, said you forgot a few of your things when you were over the night at Stefan's place," Jenna called out

Elena was confused because the only girlfriend that she saw last night was Caroline.

"Did she say who she was?" Elena asked, popping her head through the kitchen doorway to wait for her Aunt's answer.

"Katherine, I told her to leave the stuff in your room." Jenna said, humming away.

Elena had a bad feeling in her stomach as she turned and ran upstairs to her bedroom.

She walked into her room and looked around seeing her bedroom was still in the same shape as it was before. Elena had a gut feeling that Katherine had done something to her room but decided to have a shower and relax.

She headed into the bathroom she shared with Jeremy and locked both doors, she got undressed, turned the shower on, and got in.

She relaxed feeling the warm water wash over her and she sighed peacefully, she grabbed her shampoo, put some in her hair, and rubbed it in.

About half an hour later she got out and wrapped a towel around her body and then dried her hair with a second towel.

Elena unlocked the doors and then walked into her bedroom to grab some clothes, she walked up to her chest of draws beside her mirror to grab her underwear when she looked into the mirror and nearly screamed.

Her lovely chocolate brown hair was now a horrible dark blue, tears threatened to fall as she ran her fingers through it.

She picked up a piece of paper that was stuck to the mirror.

_This is only the beginning of what I can do to you. Thanks for your diary by the way._

Elena quickly went over to her bedside table and tried to find her diary but it wasn't anywhere to be seen.

'Katherine' she thought angrily, trying not to breakdown right there.

* * *

_**There's Chapter Two, what do you guys think? A big thank you to my beta reader becausethenight. And also thanks to the 11 people that reviewed the first Chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter just as much.**_

_**This story won't be always on Elena's and Katherine's relationship between each other, I will focus on Damon soon also but for now it's more onto the two girls. **_

_**Also Jeremy and Elena use to live in Mystic Falls when they were young but moved away with their parents but moved back after the parents died in a car crash.**_

_**There will be a lot of twist in this story, so watch out for them. Also not all chapters will have my asking readers for an option to vote fo D, I will do it once in a while.**_

_**Elena with blue hair, wonder how everyone will react…will Elena strike back at Katherine? Let me know what you think in your review what you may think happen next…**_

_**Until next chapter all, please review!**_

_**AmethystSparkles**_


	3. The Dinner & Plan

**Chapter Three:** **The Dinner & Plan**

**November 12th 2011 - 6.00pm**

"We came as soon as we could," Caroline said, as Elena let them through the front door. Elena had a towel wrapped around her head.

"Thanks, follow me." Elena said, as she closed the front door and took them upstairs to her room without a word to Jenna.

As soon as Bonnie and Caroline entered her room she closed the door and unwrapped the towel from her hair.

"Oh my... your hair!" Caroline said, in shock, staring at the blue hair on top of her friends head.

"How did that happen?" Bonnie asked, staring at Elena's hair.

Elena sat on the edge of her bed and sighed miserably.

"Katherine did it," she said, showing them the note Katherine left.

Bonnie grabbed the note and read it, while Caroline read over her shoulder.

"This is bad," Caroline said, after reading the note. "She has your diary; I can't imagine what nasty things she can do now that she has all that dirt on you."

"I'm doomed" Elena said, miserably falling backwards onto her back on her bed.

"Don't be so negative," Bonnie said.

"Doomed! I'm telling you," Elena cried.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "As for your hair…"

"Any ideas on how to fix it?" Elena asked, sitting up looking at them both hopefully.

"Yeah, you can come to my house after school tomorrow and we can dye it a less hideous color," Caroline said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Thanks Care," Elena said, smiling.

"Are you going to tell Damon about this?" Caroline asked her.

Elena shook her head, "No, I'll deal with it on my own."

Caroline winked, "You know me, i'm always up for a little revenge."

There was a knock on Elena's bedroom door and then Jenna came in.

"I invited a few more people over for dinner, did you girls want to stay too?" Jenna said, looking at Bonnie and Caroline when she asked.

"Sure, thanks Jenna." both girls said, smiling politely. Jenna smiled at them and then turned to her niece.

"For the love of God! Elena, why is your hair blue?" Jenna asked with shocked, but her curiosity was piqued.

"Who else did you invite to dinner?" Caroline asked, trying to veer off the subject.

"Stefan and Damon are coming too," Jenna replied.

Caroline smiled at the mention of Stefan.

"Oh and Katherine too," Jenna added as an afterthought.

Elena stared at her Aunt in horror, mouth agape, at the mention of Katherine.

"Dinner will be ready in half an hour," Jenna said, closing the door behind her, leaving the girls to talk.

"If things were bad before then they just got worse," Elena moaned.

"No. I think you should piss her off more," Caroline smirked, walking around Elena.

"What? Why? She has my diary!" Elena exclaimed.

"Oh we'll find a way of getting your diary back," Caroline said, airily. "No, we need to show her that your blue hair didn't phase you."

"Care, I don't think this is a good idea," Bonnie butted in.

"Caroline, what are you suggesting?" Elena said, ignoring Bonnie's warning.

"You know exactly what I am suggesting," Caroline smiled, opening Elena's wardrobe.

* * *

Half an hour later everyone was at the dining table waiting for dinner to be served, Elena felt miserable as she saw Katherine out of the corner of her eye smirking at the sight of her blue hair.

Caroline had set out clothes that would compliment the blue hair, Elena was wearing black skinny jeans, a black singlet top, black boots and Caroline had made her hair wavy.

"So Elena," Katherine drawled. "What happened to your hair? I can see now that blue's not exactly your color." Katherine said, smirking.

All eyes were on Elena, she wished she could disappear, crawl under the table or wake up from this nightmare but she kept her chin up just like Caroline told her to.

"I think blue is suits her just fine, she looks beautiful, not that i'm surprised." Damon said, smiling over at Elena.

Elena felt the usual butterflies in the pit of her stomach, she felt her cheeks go warm and tried to bite back a smile when she saw Katherine's smirk fall off her face.

_'Elena 1, Katherine 0' _Elena thought to herself, seeing Caroline and Bonnie giving her the thumbs up.

Soon dinner was served and it was surprisingly good, to the surprise of Elena and Jeremy, since they knew Jenna couldn't really cook. Elena smiled to herself during dinner because one, Damon liked her blue hair and it pissed Katherine off, and two Bonnie and Jeremy were exchanging looks during dinner, she knew something was going on between them and she didn't mind, she was happy for her brother and her best friend.

Elena stood up and said "I'll go do the washing up Jenna, you have done enough tonight by cooking this wonderful meal."

"And here you were earlier basically telling me I couldn't cook, I proved you wrong." Jenna said, smiling, as Elena started grabbing the plates.

"I'll help too," Damon offered, standing up. Katherine grabbed his arm and pulled him back to his chair.

"It's ok, I'll help Elena." Stefan said, getting to his feet and helping take the plates in the kitchen.

Elena sighed, "Well that was an eventful dinner."

Stefan chuckled, "Yeah, Katherine glaring at you all through dinner must have been loads of fun." He placed the plates on the counter.

Elena opened the dishwasher, "Yeah but it was worth it, she thought dying my hair blue was going to hurt me but it didn't, it pissed her off more when Damon said he liked it and I was rocking it in these clothes."

"Maybe she'll dye her hair blue next," Stefan joked

"That'll be a cold day in hell," Elena smirked. "But no, I don't think she's stupid enough to do that. But she has my diary Stefan, all my feelings, worries and problems are in that book. What if she puts it up all through town?" Elena said, worriedly.

"No, that's not her style. We are going to need to get that diary back before she really does anything to it though," Stefan replied, while loading up the dishwasher.

"What? You mean break into her bedroom?" Elena said, handing dishes to Stefan.

"'Lena there's no other way to get that diary back, I know where she lives, she's out of the house most of the time anyways so it'll be easy to get in and get it without being caught," he said

Elena stood up and sighed, brushing her hair out of her face, "I don't know Stefan, we could get caught. The Police would get involved then, its breaking and entering."

"But she stole from you, you aren't stealing from her you're just taking back what's yours," he tried to reason with her.

"You should both be careful, she could've walked in here and heard everything." Caroline said, walking into the kitchen, making the two of them jump.

"Don't do that," Elena said, putting a hand up to her chest.

"Can I help break in? Pretty please?" Caroline asked, eager to be involved in part one of what's bound to become a revenge scheme.

"Caroline! Don't egg Stefan on. I'm trying to end all talk of this ridiculous, and illegal, idea." Elena hissed.

"The less people who know, the better, but we'll probably have to do it during the day, while everyone's out." Stefan said, ignoring Elena.

"You mean skip school?" Elena asked curiously, never before had she ever skipped school. Couldn't ruin that perfect attendance of hers.

"Of course, come on it wont be that bad, no one will even notice that we're not there," Caroline said, rolling her eyes, trying to convince Elena.

"And if they do?" Elena asked, worriedly.

"Don't think of what ifs Elena, live a little. Would you rather she ruin your life or get in trouble at school once?" Caroline said, airily.

"I guess you're right," Elena sighed, closing the dishwasher.

"I know. I'm always am right," Caroline said, smiling.

Elena rolled her eyes as Jenna and Katherine walked into the kitchen.

"What's going on here? You're all taking too long to do the dishes. We are about to have dessert," Jenna said.

"Nothing Aunt Jenna, we were just talking about school." Elena lied. Well not technically, they were talking about school.

"Ok well you three go back to the table, I'll serve dessert with Katherine." Jenna said, watching the three teenagers go back into the dining room.

* * *

Soon Katherine and Jenna came back into the dining room, Jenna carrying plates and Katherine carrying a double chocolate mud cake.

"It was so lovely of Katherine to make dessert for us." Jenna said, smiling as she placed the plates on the table. Katherine sat the cake beside the plates.

"It was no trouble Jenna, I was happy to do it. It's the least I could do." Katherine replied politely, starting to cut the cake.

Katherine served the slices of cake and while no one was watching she put something on Elena's slice of cake before handing it to her.

They all sat in silence while eating the cake, Elena wasn't sure if she should eat her piece, Katherine did serve it so she wasn't sure if it was tampered with or not since everyone else was around.

"This cake tastes wonderful Katherine," Alaric aka Mr Saltzman said.

"I agree, I wish Elena and Jenna could cook something like this." Jeremy said.

"Damon man, this woman is a keeper, don't ever let her go." Alaric said, finishing his cake.

Katherine smiled sweetly at Damon, Elena shrugged and decided to eat her piece of cake, Katherine couldn't possibly have time to tamper with it. She saw out of the corner of her eye Katherine was watching her.

She regretted eating it after taking the first bite. She felt like she was going to throw up.

"Elena?" Caroline whispered from beside her, she looked worried.

Elena shook her head and quickly got to her feet, she ran out of the dining room and upstairs into her room then into the bathroom. She lifted the toilet seat up, got on her knees and brought up her dinner.

She held back tears as she kept vomiting, then she leaned back against the cold wall, trying to not cry.

There was coconut in the cake slice she had, Katherine must have read her diary already, how else would she know she couldn't eat coconut?

"Elena?" She heard Bonnie's voice from her bedroom.

"In here," Elena called out weakly.

She heard footsteps and saw Bonnie appear in the door way.

"Are you ok?" she asked Elena, concerned.

"I'm allergic to coconut, it was in the cake." Elena explained.

"Katherine's doing I bet." Bonnie said, Elena nodded in agreement.

"Sis, are you alright?" Jeremy asked, coming into the bathroom followed by Caroline and Stefan.

Elena chuckled, "You all didn't have to come up here you know. Jenna will be asking questions soon."

"Who cares what Jenna says, she's busy with Alaric at the moment anyways." Jeremy replied.

"God, I so want to slap the smirk off her smug little face," Caroline said, after Elena explained what she told Bonnie.

"You'll have to line up," Bonnie said.

"So are we going to break into her room tomorrow and get the diary or what?" Caroline asked, impatiently.

"Wait, you guys are going to break into her house?" Jeremy asked, in disbelief.

"Yeah, she stole Elena's diary, that's why we are breaking into her house in the first place." Caroline replied.

"Then we've a plan B, C, D, E and so on if that doesn't work." Elena said.

Jeremy rolled his eyes, "You and your never ending plans."

"What? It's always good to be prepared." Elena protested

"Then it's settled, We'll leave at 10am sharp during study hall, that gives us enough time to sneak out of school, get in, and get out. Meet me at the parking lot." Stefan said, cutting both siblings off from starting an argument.

The rest of the group nodded in agreement.

* * *

"What are you lot up to?" Jenna asked them, minus Elena who was still upstairs.

"Nothing, we just had to go check on Elena." Jeremy lied, while they all sat back down at the table.

"Why? What's wrong with Elena?" Jenna asked, concerned for her niece.

"Yeah, what's wrong with her?" Katherine said, smirking.

Caroline sent her a glare while Damon watched the exchange quietly.

"She wasn't feeling well but she is alright now," Bonnie spoke up.

Caroline got up from her chair, "Katherine can I see you outside for a minute?"

Katherine got up without a word, and followed Caroline out the front, as soon as the front door closed behind Katherine, Caroline turned around and glared at her.

"Ok let's get things straight Katherine, I saw what you've been doing to Elena and frankly I don't like it. Stealing her diary and turning her hair blue? Seriously?" Caroline said, crossing her arms. "How childish of you!"

"She was putting moves on Damon, yeah right 'accidentally falling asleep' cuddling Damon last night, what bull. I've seen the way she looks at him." Katherine replied back coldly.

"So what! She is not the type of person to steal another persons boyfriend, sounds familiar though huh? You're the one that likes to steal other people's boyfriends Katherine, not her. Yes you both look so alike it's freaky, in fact you guys could pass as twins, but Elena is nothing like you." Caroline said defending her best friend.

Katherine chuckled, looking at her perfectly manicured nails and raised one meticulously plucked eye brow.

"Are you done? Your boring me." Katherine said.

Caroline walked over to her and stood inches away from her.

"Stop with you childish games and leave Elena alone or you'll live to regret it," she said.

Katherine chuckled again and then said coldly, "Keep going and I'll make your life a living hell too, you can count on that."

Someone coughed and both girls looked at the front door to see Damon there.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked.

"No, I was just heading back inside," Caroline said, glaring at Katherine one last time and walking past Damon back inside.

They watched her go back inside, Damon closed the door and turned to Katherine, she smirked at him and walked slowly over to him, swaying her hips.

"Why don't we head back to your parents' house and spend some quality time in your bedroom," She purred seductively.

"I like that idea," he said, smirking, leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

Elena sat on her bed while her brother, Stefan, and her two best friends went back up downstairs so Jenna wouldn't think anything was up.

She had stopped throwing up and was now dreading what else Katherine had in store for her. Yes the blue hair backfired on Katherine since Damon liked it and she rocked it like Caroline suggested but still, Katherine had her diary. The diary her own mother gave her weeks before the car accident, one of her most prized possessions.

There were so many things in her diary Katherine could use against her, some things she didn't really mean were written in that diary, it was just her anger that took over and she wrote her feelings down at the time.

Elena sighed, she honestly didn't know what to do. She wasn't trying to steal Damon from Katherine, in fact Damon only thought of her as a sister.

She could do what Caroline suggested and play the same game Katherine was playing, but she wasn't sure if she could do that.

"Why hello there," Came Katherine's voice.

Elena looked up to see Katherine walk into her bedroom after closing the door.

"What do you want Katherine?" Elena said, coldly.

"You think the blue hair and coconut was bad, now that I have your diary I can do a lot worse." Katherine said, taking something out of her bag and showing Elena.

It was Elena's diary.

"Give it back!" Elena demanded, getting to her feet trying to snatch it from her.

Katherine stepped away and laughed, she put the diary back in her bag.

"I don't know so, stay away from my Damon or things will get worse." Katherine threatened.

Then she turned on her heel and opened the door, sashayed out, and closed it behind her.

Elena got her phone out and group texted Jeremy, Stefan, Bonnie and Caroline.

Ok, i'm in. I need to get my diary back.

* * *

_**Ok everyone that's Chapter Three done, what does everyone think? Thanks to my beta reader **__**becausethenight**_

_**Seems things are going to get a whole lot more interesting soon. Doesn't look like Katherine is going to let go of the grudge anytime soon, seems we find out a whole lot more about Katherine too.**_

_**1. Katherine has a history of stealing boyfriends**_

_**2. Caroline seems to really hate her, I wonder what Katherine did to make the blonde bubbly girl hate her, looks like these two has a history also. But I guess that will come out in later chapters *wink wink***_

_**3. Looks like things with Bonnie and Jeremy look like they are going somewhere too.**_

_**I wonder what secrets and stuff Elena is so worried about people knowing in her diary if Katherine used it all against her…seems there are things she isn't proud of writing in her diary.**_

_**Now for readers, I am adding a choice in options here, please vote in your review. This may not happen for a while though, what would you like to see happen next?**_

_**A) Katherine and Elena get into a fight at school.  
****B) Elena and Damon kiss at a party, a photo gets taken and shown to Katherine.  
****C) Elena finds out something that's been kept from her for her whole life**_

_**Vote in your review and let me know what you think of this chapter. If anyone has suggestions on what they wanna see in this story please feel free to leave it in the review.**_

_**AmethystSparkles**_


	4. Dodge Ball & The Plan Goes ahead

**Chapter Four:** **Dodge Ball & The Plan Goes ahead**

**13th November 2011 - 8.00am**

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep.

"Five more minutes," Elena grumbled.

She turned over in her sleep trying to ignore her alarm.

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep.

Elena groaned and sat up slowly, turning off her alarm clock. She didn't want to get out of bed, she felt uneasy about today, she didn't get much sleep either, thinking too much about what Katherine would be up to next.

She had dreamed about all the possibilities of getting caught today with the plan they had all set in place. She had half a mind to back out of the plan and just suffer through whatever Katherine had planned for her.

She looked at the clock on her bedside and decided to get ready for school.

* * *

Half an hour later she said bye to her Aunt Jenna who was in such a good mood today that she had made Elena's lunch properly.

Jeremy followed Elena out of the house towards her car.

"Remember we're meeting at the parking lot at 10 sharp," Jeremy said to his sister.

Elena sighed, "I know Jer don't remind me, I've got a bad feeling about this."

Jeremy raised an eye brow in question, "Wait, don't tell me you're having second thoughts about all this."

"I am," Elena admitted "I just don't want you all getting caught because of me, it's a huge risk to go in there."

"Like Stefan said Elena, she stole from you. You're not actually stealing anything from her, you're just taking back what's yours." Jeremy said as Elena hopped into her car.

"Fine but don't make me regret doing this" Elena said finally

"See you in a few hours," Jeremy said as Elena pulled out of the driveway, she honked her horn as she left.

* * *

Elena strolled through the main doors and into the main hallway, heading towards her locker after arriving at school 10 minutes ago, she did get a lot of people pointing at her blue hair and giggles but she ignored it, Caroline was going to help her after school to dye it a color that wasn't blue so that's all that mattered to her.

She opened her locker to get her stuff out for PE session she had first up today, she closed her locker to see Bonnie and Caroline walking towards her.

"Hey," she said to them, as happy as she could be even though she was dreading what was happening in a few hours' time.

They all group hugged and then let go, Caroline was grinning.

"Why are you grinning?" Elena asked, looking at Caroline, confused on why her best friend would be so happy.

Caroline squealed which made Elena jump slightly.

"Are you going to tell her or should I?" Bonnie asked Caroline, rolling her eyes.

"I will, just let me have my happiness for a second," Caroline replied

Elena grew even more confused and her eyes began to narrow in frustration, "Don't tell me you went after Katherine already," Elena said, crossing her arms.

"Stefan and I... well I guess you could say-" Caroline was cut off by Bonnie who had enough of an excited Caroline. "Caroline and Stefan are dating." Bonnie blurted out.

"Hey! I was about to tell her myself thanks," Caroline said, slapping Bonnie on the arm.

Bonnie shrugged, "You took too long to say it, so I did the honors."

The confusion evaporated from Elena's face and a smile invaded her face now as she let out a little shriek, "Oh my, I am so happy you both decided to make it official" Elena hugged onto Caroline

The bell, all of a sudden, rang for first period to start. Elena and Caroline parted ways from Bonnie to make their way to PE.

* * *

Caroline and Elena were in PE along with Katherine of course and a group of other girls their age playing dodge ball, unluckily for Elena, Katherine was on their team.

Everything was going very good, so far their team was winning by 10 points, they had only 5 minutes left of class until Study period, which Elena's nerves were starting to get to her she wasn't sure now about sneaking out of school to get her diary back, for one if they got caught she would lose her perfect attendance record and Jenna would not be pleased with her.

"Chill Elena," Caroline said, walking over and standing next to her when she saw Elena look back at Katherine quickly who was holding the ball ready to hit it towards the other team.

Mrs. Freeman blew the whistle for them to continue the game.

It happened so quickly, at first Elena was standing there looking at the opposite team ready and thinking of what would be happening soon, then seconds later she was holding her head and on the wooden floor.

"You bitch!" Caroline shouted at Katherine, whom was smirking.

Katherine had thrown the ball at Elena's head instead of the other team.

Caroline stormed over to Katherine and slapped her on the cheek, Katherine pulled at Caroline's blonde hair which was in a ponytail. It would have lasted longer if Mrs. Freeman didn't pull the two girls apart.

"Stop, both of you, now. Miss Forbes please help Elena," Mrs. Freeman said as the bell rang. She turned to Katherine. "Miss Pierce, detention after school today."

The smirk immediately fell off Katherine's face.

Caroline walked over to Elena and helped her up.

"Are you ok? I can't believe she would do such a thing even in front of a teacher," Caroline said quickly.

"I'm fine, let's just get this over with," Elena sighed

Both girls walked out of class to meet up with the others.

* * *

**10.30am - Same Day**

"I really think we shouldn't be doing this," Elena said to the group as they arrived at Katherine's house.

"'Lena it's too late to back out now, we are already here." Stefan said as he got out of the car.

"Plus the bitch deserves it," Caroline said, her tone made it sound like this wasn't all that Caroline was going to do to Katherine in revenge.

Elena sighed as she followed Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline and Jeremy to the front door. Caroline tried to open the front door.

"It's locked," Caroline said.

Bonnie rolled her eyes as her airhead best friend.

"Caroline of course it's locked, everyone is out." Bonnie said, slowly to make sure her blonde friend understood.

"I'm not stupid," Caroline snapped at her.

"Keep telling yourself that honey," Elena heard Bonnie muttered under her breath.

Elena checked under the front door mat and found a key, she put it in the keyhole of the front door and unlocked it, and then she opened the door and smiled at them all.

"Show off," Caroline muttered as she walked pass Elena, Bonnie giggled.

When they were all inside Stefan turned to them.

"Ok, let's split up and search the house, if you find the diary let the rest of us know." he said, everyone nodded and split up.

Elena went alone while Jeremy went with Bonnie and Caroline went with Stefan.

She walked upstairs and down the hallway to a door that was wide open on the right hand side, she walked in to see lavender walls and white carpet, there was photos of Katherine and Damon, then Katherine with her friends Elena guessed. She realized she was in Katherine's bedroom.

She walked around the room, looking for her diary.

"Now if I was Katherine, where would I put Elena's diary?" Elena said out loud to herself.

She checked the bedside tables, the drawers at the bedside tables, she checked Katherine's closet, she checked under the pillows on Katherine's bed but still nothing.

Elena sighed in frustration, she was getting nowhere with this search and it was nearly lunch time. She looked around carefully and then went over to Katherine's mirror and started opening drawers there, she opened the underwear drawer and saw a purple book, curious she took it out and opened it.

Elena realized she was holding Katherine's diary. She didn't think Katherine was the type to write in a diary but from the looks of it she did.

She jumped when she heard a car door slam shut outside; Elena walked over to the window and looked out to see Damon's car was there, he and Katherine were walking up the driveway towards the front door.

"Why isn't she in school?!" Elena said out loud to herself.

She knew her friends and her brother probably escaped but she had nowhere to escape to as she heard Katherine and Damon walk inside the house. She heard voices and then footsteps walking up the stairs.

Elena bit her lip and stood there like a deer in the headlights, she was freaking out as she saw the door handle turned.

She prayed for a miracle, knowing in a few seconds she was going to be caught, not knowing if it was Damon or Katherine opening the door.

* * *

_**There we go with Chapter Four. Thanks to my beta readers **__**becausethenight**__** . Thank you everyone that has reviewed, I do enjoy reading the reviews and it encourages me to post chapters as quickly as possible. So please review this chapter.**_

_**I wonder who is going to find Elena….Will it be Damon or Katherine? Tell me who you guys think it will be in your review and why.**_

_**Some people may not have read as I checked with the reviews, the voting on last chapter does not mean it's going to happen anytime soon, say if Elena and Damon kissed at a party it wouldn't happen in the story anytime soon as I want people to be surprised.**_

_**Season 5 is starting in just a few days…I'm so excited, what about everyone else? I really want to see how Katherine is at being human and if she's better human than vampire.**_

_**Until next time! Review please!**_

_**AmethySparkles**_


End file.
